


Princess Party

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, J2, Jenneel, Jenneel fluff, Jensen turns 40, Princess Party, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It's Jensen's birthday. There is lots of family type fluff.





	Princess Party

**Author's Note:**

> Kari (@thing-you-do-with-that-thing) did another quickie challenge on Tumblr, and this is what I came up with. The prompt was the aesthetic (credit to Kari). I fluffed. I'm not happy with it, but still. I apologize for nothing.

Jensen woke to hushed whispers coming from the other side of the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. He smiled happily to himself, recognizing his favorite girls’ voices. He stretched, which caused him to yawn and let out a small moan of contentment. His small noise alerted the girls to the fact that he was awake and in the next moment, JJ burst through the door and launched herself at the bed. Laughing, Jensen scooped her up and gave her a big hug.

“Happy Birthday, Daddy!”, JJ giggled at him, thrusting a bright red long haired wig into his hands.

“What’s this, J-Bird?”, he turned it around until it was more or less aligned, then popped it on his head, brushing stray strands out of his face with exaggerated sweeps of his hands, making JJ collapse in a fit of giggles.

“You’re Ariel! Like you said!”, JJ managed in between giggles.

“Apparently someone said he wanted a Princess party for his birthday, and said he was going to be Ariel for said party”, Danneel chimed in, a huge grin on her face. She prodded JJ to scoot over and sat down on the edge of the bed, depositing a gurgling Arrow in Jensen’s lap, keeping Zeppelin with her.

.“Oh yea, I did say that”, Jensen grinned and adjusted the wig. “How do I look?”, he asked his girls, and turned his head to show off.

“You’re so pretty, Daddy!”, JJ laughed while Danneel snapped a picture with her phone.

“Gorgeous as always, babe”, Danneel grinned. “Come on, we made special birthday breakfast”, she added, and JJ started dragging the covers off him to get him out of bed.

Grinning, Jensen rolled out of bed and they all headed for the kitchen. The smell of breakfast permeated the air - bacon, waffles, maple syrup, and coffee - and the Ackles family wasted no time getting started on demolishing the stacks of food.

After breakfast Danneel got the kids playing, giving Jensen time to hop in the shower and get dressed. When he returned to the living room, he stopped in the doorway, smiling at the sight of his kids - his kids! - quietly playing together on the floor, JJ helping her siblings and showing them how to use some new toy.

Danneel spotted her husband standing there, smiling like an idiot, and she padded over without disturbing the kids. She stood on tip-toe to place a light kiss on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey, old man”, Dee teased him with a grin.

“Pfft”, was all Jensen could muster, giving her a smile in return.

“Uh huh. Everyone will be here in a few hours, so you got that long to spend with your kids. Think you can keep them all occupied while I finish decorating the cake and putting the finger sandwiches together?”

“Of course”, he nodded and pecked her lips just because. “It’s not too late to move the whole shindig to the brewery though. There’s a lot of people coming”, he added, looking into her eyes.

“Yea I thought about it, but we’ll be ok”, she nodded to emphasize her words. “I’ll leave you to it then, and get poppin’ in the kitchen”, she continued as she started to turn away. She paused and turned back with a saucy smile, sidled up to him and gave his butt a squeeze as she whispered, “Also, got a special present for you later.”

Jensen’s smile grew as he watched his gorgeous wife saunter off to the kitchen and he allowed himself a moment to look forward to the evening. Then JJ noticed him standing there.

“Daddy! You have to wear the Ariel hair!”, she exclaimed and Jensen chuckled.

“All right, Birdie, I’ll go get it”, he acquiesced.

* * *

When the guests started arriving, the bright red wig got a lot of comments, but JJ saved him by staying by his side and explaining to everyone that her daddy was Ariel for his Princess themed party. The decorations in the dining room backed up her statements. Danneel had outdone herself, the whole room was covered in brightly colored streamers, gold paper cut out princess crowns and pink banners with gold stars.

Dinner was great, Dani and Gen had outdone themselves and Jensen made sure to tell them in every way possible how impressed he was. The cake though, was something else. Somehow, Danneel had managed to make a cake that looked like The Little Mermaid sitting on her rock, it was even frosted in the correct colors. It was just a work of art and everyone lamented having to actually eat it, because it was so pretty.

Everyone had a great time, Jason even convinced Jensen to sing a couple of songs, after everyone sang Happy Birthday to him. As much as he loved his friends and family though, Jensen gave a small sigh of relief when the door closed behind Jared and Genevieve, the last to leave. He turned to find Danneel right there, wrapping her arms around him and just holding him tight. He rested his chin on her head, pulling her in close and just breathed her in.

“What do you say we leave the clean-up for tomorrow?” he mumbled.

She hummed and leaned back just enough to place a light kiss on his collarbone.

“I am so ok with that”, she replied, brushing her lips over his skin, causing him to shiver with delight. “By the way”, she added, as if just an afterthought, “Mom and dad took the kids with them. They’ll bring them back tomorrow night by bedtime”.

Jensen chuckled softly, shaking his head at his wife’s foresight, while he let his hands roam up under her top to slide over her warm skin. Danneel gently pulled out of their embrace, slipped her hand in his and, with a smile that held so much promise, pulled him with her toward the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> At Salute to Supernatural Orlando (first con of 2018) Jensen said he had discussed his upcoming birthday with JJ and had told her he wanted a Princess party, to which she responded he couldn't. She conceded with the condition that he had to be Ariel. I thought it was cute.


End file.
